1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of nitrogen-containing heterocyclic methanols, encompassing derivatives of pyrrolidine, piperidine, homopiperidine and pyridine methanols, having .alpha.-aryloxymethyl substitution and certain double ethers thereof. The compounds are useful in treating cardiac related conditions in animals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various related compounds are known in the art. For example, compounds of the formula: ##STR2## are known, J. Org. Chem. 23, p. 435 (1958). Compounds of the formula: ##STR3## are known where X=O-alkyl, alkyl-O, or alkyl-O-alkyl as described in British Pat. No. 1,437,781. Compounds of the formula: ##STR4## ps are also known. Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 18(12), pp. 972-80 (1963); J. Med. Chem. 16(9), p. 1040 (1973); J. Med. Chem. 15(12), p. 1321 (1972).